Blood & Bonds
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Since Prompto returned, Noctis noticed odd behavior from him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Since Prompto returned, Noctis noticed odd behavior from him.

Chapter One

In the distance, Prompto maniacally laughed and leered, his handgun releasing detailed and decorative bullets. Unfortunately, Prompto's handgun began being drenched and doused, with the blood of his enemies. However, Prompto didn't mind, fond of the metallic scent. "Not quick enough!" Prompto smirked, while knocking the thug down, as his boot touched their throat. "You see, I'm fast. You shouldn't blink, not when I'm around."

Then, Prompto's handgun raised, his finger itching. But, Prompto cannot kill civilians, but the trigger's tempting him. So, Prompto gave in, slowly pulling the trigger back. "What the hell, Prompto?!" Noctis snarled, while pushing him away, as the thug swiftly scampered off. "We don't kill people. What's wrong with you?"

But, Prompto still shot the thug, who dropped dead. Then, Prompto simply shrugged, further fueling Noctis' rage. However, Prompto's own rage grew, his blood boiling inside. "So, I can slaughter magitek troopers, but not these thugs?" Prompto sneered, while tightly clutching his handgun, as his body trembled and twitched. "Death doesn't discriminate, Noctis. Why should I, then?"

XOXO

At the diner, Prompto's eyebrows scrunched up, his lips curling downward. Without hesitation, Prompto shoved his tray away, his baffled friends flinching in response. However, Prompto didn't care, playing King's Knights instead. "Aren't you hungry?" Gladio asked, while clenching his fists, as his eyes narrowed. "You should eat. We'll be driving for a long time."

However, Prompto simply shook his head, his thumbs tapping away. Of course, Prompto's nonchalant attitude annoyed Gladio and Ignis, but they kept quiet. For this reason, Prompto's best friend spoke up, earning everyone an angry response. "Dude, I'm not hungry!" Prompto argued, while turning his head, as a pretty waitress walked by. "She's gorgeous! Damn, I'll see you three later."

Then, Prompto stood up, trailing the stunning waitress. Without hesitation, Prompto cornered her, touching and tousling her hair. For this reason, Prompto made her nervously giggle, but reciprocated his affection. "Well, I didn't expect that," Gladio admitted, while chuckling at the two, as they tumbled outside. "What's the rush, anyway? Let's take our time eating."

...

But, Noctis lost his hunger, not appreciating Prompto's sudden disappearance. Without hesitation, Noctis stood up, excusing himself from the table. In the distance, Noctis heard familiar voices, but ignored them. "Is something the matter? Where are you going, Noctis?" Ignis fretted, while finally relenting, as a sigh escaped from in-between his lips. "I don't believe today will be productive."

Then, Noctis went into the restroom, his fists tightly clenching. After all, Noctis feels furious, but doesn't understand or know why. For this reason, Noctis stared into the mirror, eyebrows knitted together and teeth gritting. "What's wrong with me?!" Noctis fumed, while lowering his head, as teardrops streamed down his cheeks. "What's going on?!"

Afterwards, Noctis heard knocking, quiet tapping against the bathroom door. Instantly, Noctis turned the faucet on, splashing his face with water. So, Noctis wouldn't be questioned, not wanting to explain his tears. "Are you okay, Noctis?" Ignis frowned, while shaking his head, as he waited outside patiently. "We're leaving, Noctis. I'll ready the car."

XOXO

At the motel, Prompto repeatedly tossed and turned, just before bolting up. Then, Prompto stood and started dressing, his friends silently staring. But, Prompto didn't care, his frustration and fury suppressing reasoning. "Are you insane, Prompto? It's night outside!" Gladio grumbled, while grabbing Prompto's shirt, as the beautiful blonde shoved Gladio off of him. "You're getting strong. The daemons are stronger, though."

Then, Prompto playfully giggled, his lips curling up. Without hesitation, Prompto lunged forward, dodging Gladio's large fist. For this reason, Prompto got the advantage, knocking Gladio easily down. "Oh, I am strong," Prompto growled, while standing above Gladio, as his fingers finally released Gladio's shirt. "Don't believe me, big guy? Well, I have the entire night. So, I can prove you wrong - give you a thorough demonstration!"

So, Prompto knelt down, his fingernails elongating somehow. But, Prompto was soon yanked off of Gladio, his body flying through the air. However, Prompto flipped himself over, surprising his friends by landing gracefully. "You're not good enough! Ignis, I could sense you coming from far away!" Prompto gloated, while laughing loudly, as he jumped down from the countertop. "Anyway, I'm leaving now. I want a real fight."

...

Instantly, Noctis reprimanded him, scolding him through tears. Then, Noctis couldn't control himself anymore, his hands reaching out. Naturally, Noctis' fist caught beautiful blonde locks, his fingers tugging them backwards. "Why are you so upset? It's not my blood," Prompto snickered, while kneeling down, as Noctis tightened his grasp. "It's daemon blood. I couldn't sleep. So, I went hunting."

Without hesitation, Noctis' eyes flared red, his fist tightening. For this reason, Noctis let go, not wanting to hurt Prompto anymore. In the distance, Noctis had heard Gladio and Ignis sigh, like they actually believed he'd harm him. "You're worrying me," Noctis sighed, while stroking Prompto's cheek, as the beautiful blonde blinked before blushing. "I could've lost you."

In due time, Noctis' heard him chuckle, like wrangling deamons alone isn't risky. Without delay, Noctis grabbed his jaw, examining him for injuries. However, Noctis couldn't find any, not even a single scratch or cut. "I'm telling you. I'm perfectly fine," Prompto smiled, while kissing Noctis' hand, as he then stood. "This is all daemon blood, not mine."

XOXO

After showering, Prompto laid down, with Noctis beside him. Instantly, Prompto felt his king's arm, snaking around his lithe waist. So, Prompto closed his eyes, allowing himself to be embraced. "You're so tense," Prompto said, while shuffling closer towards Noctis', as his king deeply sighed. "Relax, will you?"

Then, Prompto snuggled his king, stealing Noctis' warmth. But, Prompto became held down, with Noctis above him. So, Prompto confusedly blinked, his head tilting too. "How can I relax?! You keep making me worry!" Noctis snarled, while tightly clutching Prompto's hands, as Prompto's eyes grew wide. "I'm not tolerating this disobedience anymore. You will behave from now on. Do you understand, Prompto?"

So, Prompto obediently nodded, his king smiling now. Then, Prompto felt his hair being brushed, gently tucked behind his ear. Naturally, Prompto began blushing, cheeks colorfully glowing bright red. "Yeah, I understand," Prompto smirked, while pulling his king down, as Noctis hugged him again. "Goodnight, Noctis."

* * *

 **A/N** : What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
